When Worlds Collide
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Dean and Sam finishes hunt, Cas shows up and gives them a mission. Along with Meg, the Winchesters meet the Sons. One-Shot. May or may not be Sam/Dean, left it open for readers to decide.


**A/N: This one contains a lot of dialogue. Also the timelines are off on this. For the Supernatural side, Dean and Sam has already faced Lucifer and Sam has his soul back. As a small AU, Grandpa Sam and the Alphas hunt are not a part of this story.**

**For the Sons of Anarchy side, Half-Sack, Opie and Piney are still alive. **

**Hope you all enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Sons of Anarchy, they belong to Kripke and Sutter.**

The Winchesters had just finished a hunt in an isolated town in Utah. During the hunt they came upon Meg. Dean wanted to kill her and Sam was tempted to let him, but Cas showed and told them that she was going to help them with a demon outbreak in a town called Charming in California.

Dean not happy with the plan agreed to it only because he was free to kill demons. The brothers and Meg piled into the Impala and went to California. They had just arrived when a bunch of bikers started following them. Dean driving with one hand checked his jacket for his knife and gun. He told Sam to do the same and for Meg to to be ready.

He found a dirt road and turned into it, drove until they were in an isolated clearing. Dean stopped the Impala and turned it around to face the opening. The trio got out and went to the trunk. Meg and Sam grabbed the shotgun and rock salt while Dean went for the holy water. They closed the trunk and stood in front of the car.

The bikers showed up with their guns drawn. Stopping their bikes a few feet from the Impala. Dean was hoping they were demons even if he was outnumbered. The bikers shut off their bikes and moved to stand in front of them.

SPN*SOA*SPN*SOA*SPN*SOA

Dean leaned over slightly not taking his eyes off the bikers and whispered to Meg "Are they one of you?"

"No. They don't like newcomers. The two older ones don't like your car. " She laughed.

Dean growled and leaned towards Sam, "Meg said they aren't demons, but stay on guard little brother." Sam gave a slight nod.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The older man in front asked.

Meg smiled, "You don't have to answer that, Squirrel."

Dean growled at the nickname, "What business is it to you?"

"This is our town. That makes it our business. Don't make me ask again?"

This time Meg laughed, "Cas and Crowley would love to be here. Squirrel you know what give Crowley a call and have him bring Juliet."

"Meg be quiet!" Sam yelled

The demon laughed again "Oh Moose, you really need to work on that temper."

"Both of you shut up or I swear I'll shoot you both." Dean ordered then turned his attention back to the bikers "We're here for a reason and we aren't telling. I don't give a rat's ass if this is your town or that you don't like my car. So leave now or I'll have the crazy bitch on my left call her boss and have him bring Juliet. Nevertheless I get to finish my job, have a few drinks and find a willing companion for the night."

"Tell us why you are here?" A blonde asked.

"Why do you care why we are here, meat suit?"

"Meg!" The brothers yelled.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Enough of this shit. Why are you here? And if you don't answer I'm ordering my guys to shoot you." The oldest spoke again.

"I'm getting tired of this." Dean sighed "Sam call Cas, Meg call Crowley and no Juliet."

She pulled out here phone, "You're no fun."

Sam looked at the sky, "Cas we need a little help here."

They angel and the King of Hell walked into the clearing seconds later. Without taking her eyes off the group in front of her, the demon greeted Cas.

"Clarence its good to see you again." She smirked.

Dean paying attention to the bikers saw the leader flinch when Meg spoke to Cas. He smiled the leader shared Cas' nickname.

"Boys I'm a very busy man. Why am I here?" Crowley spoke in a bored tone.

"We were hoping you would speed up our problem so that we could get on with our business." Sam explained.

"That sounds more like a job for your winged friend, unless you want me to let Juliet have some fun." The Hell King smiled.

"No, no Juliet. God all I want to do is hunt, save people, eat cheeseburgers and pies, drink, spend time with Sam and sleep a decent eight hours without wounds and nightmares. Oh and most importantly I want Sam safe. Is that too much to ask for?" Dean ranted feeling a headache forming.

"Dean just keep calm. Once this is over we'll drive to a rock concert you can drink and sleep with an unlimited amount of groupies."

"Baby boy I don't want to sleep with groupies. I only want one person."

Sam sighed, "I know Dean but right now is not the time."

"You're right. When this is over you and I are taking a long well deserved vacation."

Dean straighten his leather jacket and fell back into hunter mode. He looked at the bikers, "Let us do our job, the quicker we finish the faster we're out of you're town."

"Tell us why you are here?" The young blonde asked.

Dean groaned "I swear the next person to ask that question is going to get a silver .45 right between their eyes."

Sam turned and faced his brother "De calm down. These bikers are human."

"Baby boy I told you before monsters I get but people are crazy."

"I know De. Keep your cool for just a little bit longer and I'll buy you a pie."

Dean sighed, "Fine, I'm only doing this for the pie." he smirked.

"If you two lovebirds are done whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear, maybe we can get out of this and finish the job." Meg said loudly.

"Lovebirds? They look like brothers. This shit is too weird even for me." A man with curly hair said to the leader.

Dean glared at Meg before looking back at the bikers. A few of them were whispering to each other. They were planning something.

"Squirrel do I need to remind you that I'm a very busy man." Crowley said sounding annoyed.

Dean forgot that he and Cas were there. "Crowley since you and Cas are here why don't you two finish the job. Sam and I have places to be."

"Dean this is your mission." Cas replied.

"Well, Cas, I can't seem to complete this mission seeing that there are a bunch of dicks standing in my way."

"Dicks?" A tall blonde exclaimed, "Clay let me shoot him." He went for his gun.

"Opie back down." The leader, Clay, ordered.

"Opie? Sammy we're in Mayberry." Dean laughed.

"Dean now is not the time to piss off a bunch bikers." Sam warned

"I'm with Squirrel on this one Moose. Who names their kid Opie? Seriously?" Meg smirked.

"See Sam even demon bitch has a sense of humor." Dean laughed.

Sam groaned, "Will you two please not get me killed."

"No one is going to kill baby boy. That's my job."

"De you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Don't worry little brother, you are too important to me."

"Gee thanks Dean. I love you too."

"Are you girls done having a moment or do you need to braid each other's hair?" The leader laughed, the others followed suit.

"Winchesters don't do chick flick moments, you dick." Dean growled, "Cas, Crowley are you going to help or not?"

"Dean, Crowley left." Cas informed his friend, "there is nothing I can do they're human."

"Can't you work a little memory mojo like Zachariah did on me?"

"I don not have that kind of power."

"Alright fine Cas. What can you do?"

"Sorry Dean there nothing I can do."

"Meg what about you?"

"Nope unless you changed your mind about Juliet."

"Right now it sounds tempting."

"Dean!"

"What Sam? Do you have a better idea?"

Sam looked at Dean then looked at the bikers. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"You" he pointed "with the VP patch. What's your name?"

He was quiet for a minute then answered "Jax Teller."

"Jax, I'm Sam Winchester, the hard headed ones in the leather jackets is my brother Dean and our most hated enemy Meg."

"Oh Sam you need Dean to give you lessons on flattery and charm." Meg smiled

"Sam doesn't need those lessons. He's got those puppy dog eyes and long hair." Dean joked.

Sam turned on the two, "Will you both shut up."

"No," they replied together.

Sam sighed and turned back to the bikers. "Anyways the silent one in the trench coat is Castiel, Cas for short."

Jax waited a few minutes, "The one with the Prez patch is Clay Morrow, the SA is Tig Trager, next to him is Bobby Munson. On my left is Opie Winston, next to him is Chibs Telford. And the old man is Piney Winston. The kids are Juice Ortiz and Kip Epps. We're the Sons of Anarchy."

"Nice to meet you all. Now to business. Dean and I are hunters of the Supernatural variety. We drive across the country killing...in Dean's words...the evil son of a bitches. Our dad's motto was hunting evil, saving people. We're here because your little town is overrun by demons." Sam stopped and waited.

As expected the bikers laughed, "You expect us to believe that bullshit." Clay replied.

"Meg" Sam prompt. The bikers stopped laughing and looked at the female.

She flashed her eyes and smiled. The bikers took a step back. Meg laughed and turned to the brothers with normal eyes, before looking back at the bikers.

*Tsk, tsk, tsk.* She clicked her tongue, "You boys have been very naughty. Crowley would love to have your asses in Hell."

"Meg," Cas warned.

She turned and looked at him, "What Clarence?"

"No threats or tricks. They can still repent."

"Oh Clarence, you are blind to the ways of humans. These bikers have no intention of changing their ways."

"There is still hope."

"Cas, Meg save the foreplay for later." Dean said still not taking his eyes off the bikers.

"Dean, still trying to charm me." Meg purred.

"Blow it out your ass Meg. I'm spoken for." He smirked.

"Anyways!" Sam said loudly, "let us do our job and we'll leave."

"How are you going to do this 'job'?" Jax asked.

"We'll exorcise them." Sam answered.

"Or use this neat little thing." Dean added pulling out Ruby's knife.

"You're going to kill them."

"If we are forced to, if not the demon leaves the body and the host will still live and have memories of everything the demon did." Dean explained.

"We aren't going to let you kill people in our town." Clay growled.

"We don't want to kill anyone. But the way of this job is kill or be killed. Demons and hunters have a long history of a hostile relationship." Sam informed them.

"I don't hate you. Crowley doesn't hate you. Azazel and Alastair didn't hate you. At first Ruby didn't hate you." Meg said sweetly.

"Great I feel loved." Dean spoke with with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Meg you can't stand us, but will tolerate us because you're in love with an angel..."

"Which angel?" Cas asked sounding and looking jealous.

Dean ignored him "...Crowley only leaves us alone because he likes us to do his dirty work. Azazel hated me but loved Sam only because he force fed Sam his blood. I spent forty years in Hell with Alastair, he respected me. One for enduring thirty years of his torture and two spending ten years torturing souls, the way he found as a turn on. Finally, Ruby was an evil bitch. Who only liked Sam because he Azazel's favorite and Lucifer's vessel. She needed him to break Lucifer out of his cage. And while we are on the subject, Lucifer only likes Sam because Sam is his vessel." Dean explained feeling annoyed again.

"Thanks for airing our business in front of strangers Dean."

"Sammy, if they don't want to hear our business they can leave."

"Which angel?!" Cas yelled

"Damn it Cas its you, alright. One of Hell's biggest bitches is in love with you. God you angels are freakin' clueless sometimes." Dean yelled at him.

"Aw Dean, you ruined my fun." Meg smiled, "flirting with him much funnier when he's clueless."

"Meg you're a demon, he's an angel. I'm sure you both could drop the foreplay and get to business and stop trying my patience."

"Sam, how do you put up with that temper?" She laughed.

"I feed him pie and rub his butt while playing Zeppelin." Sam answered stoically

"No you don't. Wish you did, but we'll talk about that later." Dean smiled.

"You Winchester boys are a weird pair." Meg shook her head.

"Look at what we do for a living." Sam responded.

"You all do know that we're still here, right?" Jax spoke in a bored tone.

"And yet we still don't care." Dean replied.

"Juliet should have been your first choice Dean." Crowley announced.

"I was going for a less messy approach. Are you done?"

Crowley gave a slight nod, "All clear." He turned to Cas, "you angels need to get a better source, there were only three." Then he left.

"What just happened?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You get to buy me pie and rub my butt. Meg always a pleasure. Cas see ya at Bobby's later."

"Okay Dean." He nodded and left.

"Well that was fun let's do it again sometimes."

Dean laughed, "Maybe, see ya around."

She nodded and left.

"Dean what just happened?" Sam asked again.

"I'll explain after we leave here." He turned to the bikers, "well that was fun, let's _not_ do it again. Sammy get in the car." turned walking to the driver side.

"Wait a minute," Clay spoke, "why are you leaving?"

Dean turned around, "Our job is done. The three people who were possessed are fine, they're alive and they're souls are intact. Now we're going to leave and never come back. Sam car now."

Dean opened the door and waited for Sam to get in. When his brother got in he smirked at the bikers, climbed in, started the Impala and drove around them. He and Sam were out of Charming ten minutes later.

"Dean?" Sam turned and looked at him.

"Sam, don't worry. I called Crowley after Cas left us with Meg, he agreed to help us. We were the distraction because we weren't the first hunters they tried to run out of town."

"How did you get Crowley to agree?"

"I said I owe him a favor as long as it didn't involve souls."

"Alright Dean. Where do you wanna go?"

"First we're going to Palo Alto so you can visit Jess, then Kansas to visit mom and then catch a concert in New York."

"You planned this."

"I didn't plan Cas. But yeah I was gonna drive to Palo Alto after that hunt in Utah."

"Thanks Dean." Sam gave him a wide smile.

"Anytime baby boy. Now get some sleep."

Sam smiled again closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to Dean sing along with Metallica softly. Dean glanced at Sam then back at the road, he felt content that Sam was happy.

SPN*SOA*SPN*SOA*SPN*SOA

*Back at Charming*

"Ah son of a bitch!" Piney yelled.

"You okay, dad?"

"Winchesters." He looked at the others to see if they remembered.

"What about them, old man?" Clay asked.

"Those we're John Winchester's boys." He explained.

"The ex-Marine who got into that fight with Darby?" Clay wondered.

"Yeah that one. I'm guessing those were his boys."

"Damn we owe them a drink." Tig laughed.

"They'll be back. I've got a feeling that we'll see them again."

"Hope so. Still hate that car." Clay smiled.

Piney returned the smile, "I do too. Well lets go before Gemma starts a search party."

The Sons got on their bikes and went to the clubhouse. Years had passed and none of them had seen any of the Winchesters boys. When Opie and Piney were killed, bottles of Maker's were delivered with a condolence card signed with their names.

Jax is still keeping an eye out for that black Impala.

~Fin~


End file.
